se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Hu Jintao/América
América del Norte Canadá * Ver Hu Jintao - Jean Chrétien.jpg| Chinese President Hu Jintao (R) meets with Canadian Prime Minister Jean Chretien in Bangkok, Thailand on Oct. 19, 2003. Xinhua Photo Hu Jintao - Paul Martin.jpg| On the morning of September 9, 2005, President Hu Jintao who was paying a state visit to Canada held talks in the Parliamentary Building of Canada with Canadian Prime Minister Paul Martin. Hu Jintao - Stephen Harper.jpg| On July 9, 2008, Chinese President Hu Jintao met with Canadian Prime Minister Stephen Harper in Toyako, Hokkaido. Xihua Estados Unidos * Ver Hu Jintao - Jimmy Carter.jpg| Former U.S. President Jimmy Carter meeting with Chinese President Hu Jintao on January 12 / Agencies George H. W. Bush - Hu Jintao.jpg| Former President George H. W. Bush introduces his granddaughter, Ms. Barbara Bush, to China's President Hu Jintao Sunday, Aug. 10, 2008, following their visit to Zhongnanhai, the Chinese leaders compound in Beijing. White House photo by Eric Draper Bill Clinton - Hu Jintao.jpg| Chinese President Hu Jintao (R) shakes hands with former U.S. President Bill Clinton in Washington, the United States, Jan. 19, 2011. (Xinhua/Li Xueren) George W. Bush - Hu Jintao.jpg| Chinese President Hu Jintao(R) meets with U.S. President George W. Bush in Lima, capital of Peru, Nov. 21, 2008. (Xinhua Photo) Barack Obama - Hu Jintao.jpg| President Obama shakes hands with Chinese leader Hu Jintao before their summit meeting Tuesday. (GUAN/AP) Hillary Clinton - Hu Jintao.jpg| Chinese President Hu Jintao (R) shakes hands with U.S. Secretary of State Hillary Clinton in Beijing May 25, 2010. Hu met with Hillary Clinton and U.S. Treasury Secretary Timothy Geithner on Tuesday after the two-day second round of China-U.S. Strategic and Economic Dialogues concluded. (Xinhua/Rao Aimin) América Central Costa Rica * Ver Hu Jintao - Óscar Árias Sánchez.jpg| Hu Jintao Holds Talks with Costa Rican President Arias. Xinhua. Hu Jintao - Laura Chinchilla.jpg| La presidenta costarricense, Laura Chinchilla, y su homólogo chino, Hu Jintao. Efe México * Ver Ernesto Zedillo - Hu Jintao.jpg| President Hu Jintao (R) meets with former Mexican President Ernesto Zedillo Ponce de Leon in Boao, April 24, 2004. (Xinhua Photo) Hu Jintao - Vicente Fox.jpg| El Presidente Hu Jintao Se Reunió con Su Homólogo Mexicano Vicente Fox. Ministerio de Relaciones Exteriores de la República Popular China Felipe Calderón - Hu Jintao.jpg| SE REÚNE EL PRESIDENTE CALDERÓN CON EL PRESIDENTE DE CHINA, HU JINTAO Foto: Presidencia de la República Caribe Cuba * Ver Fidel Castro - Hu Jintao.jpg| Chinese President Hu Jintao (L) visits Fidel Castro, first secretary of the Central Committee of the Communist Party of Cuba, in Havana, capital of Cuba, Nov. 18, 2008. (Xinhua Photo) Hu Jintao - Raúl Castro.jpg| El presidente chino, Hu Jintao (I) estrecha la mano de Raúl Castro Ruz, presidente del Consejo de Estado y del Consejo de Ministros de Cuba, durante una ceremonia de bienvenida en el Gran Palacio del Pueblo en Beijing, capital de China, 5 de julio de 2012. (Foto: Xinhua / Yao Dawei) América del Sur Argentina * Ver Hu Jintao - Néstor Kirchner.jpg| Hu Jintao y Néstor Kirchner en 2004 (foto: Reuters) Cristina Fernández - Hu Jintao.jpg| Hu Jintao se reunió con Cristina Kirchner y aseguró que es "una gran amiga" de China. Presidencia de la Nación Bolivia * Ver Evo Morales - Hu Jintao.jpg| Chinese President Hu Jintao (R) shakes hands with Bolivian president-elect Juan Evo Morales Ayma at the Great Hall of the People in Beijing, capital of China, Jan. 9, 2006. People's Daily Online Brasil * Ver Hu Jintao - Lula da Silva.jpg| Chinese President Hu Jintao (R) shakes hands with Brazilian President Luiz Inacio Lula da Silva during their meeting in Beijing, China, Aug. 7, 2008. Luiz Inacio Lula da Silva is here to attend the opening ceremony of the Beijing Olympic Games and other events. (Xinhua/Ju Peng) Dilma Rousseff - Hu Jintao.jpg| President Hu Jintao shakes hands with Brazilian President Dilma Rousseff during a signing ceremony at the Great Hall of the People in Beijing on Tuesday. Xu Jingxing / China Daily Chile * Ver Hu Jintao - Ricardo Lagos.jpg| Ricardo Lagos se reúne en China con Presidente Hu Jintao en cita sobre cambio climático. EMOL Hu Jintao - Michelle Bachelet.jpg| Chile y China sellan acuerdo cambiario para facilitar ingreso del yuan al mercado chileno Hu Jintao - Sebastián Piñera.jpg| 9 de septiembre de 2012. El presidente chino Hu Jintao y su homólogo chileno Sebastián Piñera asisten a la firma del Acuerdo Suplementario de Inversiones del Tratado de Libre Comercio entre China y Chile, en Vladivostok, Rusia. CNSPHOTO Colombia * Ver Álvaro Uribe - Hu Jintao.jpg| Saludo de los Presidentes de Colombia y China, Álvaro Uribe y Hu Jintao, este sábado en Lima, Perú, en el marco de la firma del Acuerdo de Promoción y Protección Recíproca de Inversiones entre los dos países. Foto: Alex Campos. Presidencia de la República Hu Jintao - Juan Manuel Santos.jpg| Chinese President Hu Jintao (R) shakes hands with Colombian President Juan Manuel Santos during a ceremony welcoming Santos' visit to China at the Great Hall of the People in Beijing, capital of China, May 9, 2012. (Xinhua/Ding Lin) Ecuador * Ver Hu Jintao - Lucio Gutiérrez.jpg| BEIJING.- El ex presidente Lucio Gutiérrez, junto con el mandatario de China, Hu Jintao, el 26 de agosto del 2003. Archivo El Universo Hu Jintao - Rafael Correa.jpg| Chinese President Hu Jintao (L) and Ecuadorian President Rafael Correa Delgado review a guard of honour during a welcoming ceremony in Beijing, capital of China on Nov. 20, 2007. Xinhua Perú * Ver Alejandro Toledo - Hu Jintao.jpg| El Presidente de la República del Perú, Alejandro Toledo sostuvo un encuentro bilateral el día 20 de octubre del 2003 con su homólogo de la República Popular China, Hu Jintao, realizado en Bangkok, Tailandia, en ocasión de la Cumbre de los líderes de APEC. Foto: Embajada de la República Popular China en la República del Perú Alan García - Hu Jintao.jpg| El presidente Alan García condecoró a su homólogo de China, Hu Jintao, con la Orden del Sol en el Grado de Gran Cruz, en el Salón Dorado de Palacio de Gobierno. Foto: ANDINA/ Juan Carlos Guzmán Negrini. Hu Jintao - Ollanta Humala.jpg| El 11 de noviembre de 2011, el Presidente de Estado Hu Jintao se entrevistó en Honolulu, Capital del Estado de Hawai, EEUU, con el Presidente peruano Ollanta Humala. News.cn Uruguay * Ver Hu Jintao - Tabaré Vázquez.jpg| President Hu Jintao greets his Uruguayan counterpart Tabare Vazquez at the Great Hall of the People in Beijing yesterday. (Wu Zhiyi) Venezuela * Ver Hu Jintao - Hugo Chávez.jpg| Chinese President Hu Jintao (R) meets with Venezuelan President Hugo Chavez at the Great Hall of the People in Beijing, capital of China, on April 8, 2009. (Xinhua/Rao Aimin) Fuentes Categoría:Hu Jintao